


Drown

by franticatlantic



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franticatlantic/pseuds/franticatlantic
Summary: In which Josh wonders how many times Tyler can make him orgasm before he passes out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> an [anon](http://vintagetyler.tumblr.com/post/152905791718/can-u-write-a-fic-where-tyler-keeps-giving-josh) on tumblr wanted joshler overstim. enjoy!

“T-Ty, I don’t…I don’t think I can-“

“You can. You _will._ Just one more, baby. One more and then I’ll let you rest.”

Josh didn’t know if he believed that. Three loads of cum already painted his belly, each one wrung from him as brutally as the last, Tyler’s hand jacking lazy strokes up his abused cock. It sank into his belly button and spilled down the sides of his torso so that when he tried to squirm away it squelched into the sheets beneath him.

And still Tyler just smiled and ran his hand through the mess, using the other to massage Josh’s tip and clutch it between his wet fingers. Josh couldn’t get away, tied to the four corners of the bed by his ankles and wrists. They’d been here for hours already, the soft bindings becoming rigid and stiff the more Josh pulled at them, digging into his skin. He’d have marks tomorrow and he would love looking at them, but at what cost? At the rate they were going Tyler would have to touch him for at least an hour more.

His cock was so sensitive, red and swollen and twitching to get away from Tyler’s touch. Every time he came his dick yearned to soften, but Tyler kept him hard with gentle caresses and pulls to his balls. And it-

“Does it hurt?”

“It _burns._ ”

“You know the safeword, baby. If you wanna stop, you know it.”

The thing was, Josh did know it. But he was caught between absolute torture as his erection continued to spasm and send him into fits of convulsion, back arching as Tyler reached down beside the bed. He was rummaging for something, in the bag he’d brought with them on tour specifically for their sex toys.

Josh just hoped it wasn’t a cock ring.

It wasn’t, but Josh wasn’t sure if the alternative was any better or not. Tyler had brought along the Hitachi, of course he had, and he clutched it in cum-soaked fingers now, checking the batteries as his other hand continued to pull at Josh’s dick, skin going tight at the shaft and then sagging back down as Tyler licked his lips.

“This might make you feel better, Joshie. Might make you cum quicker for me, huh?”

Thrashing his head from side to side, Josh wanted to say no, it wouldn’t make him cum any quicker. It would just prolong this torture. But again. He knew the safeword.

The vibrator started buzzing as Tyler thumbed the power button, keeping it on the lowest setting as he brought it to the underside of Josh’s cock and held it there.

Josh felt the vibrations like a freight train riding over his dick, all the way down into his thighs. He shook uncontrollably and jerked against his restraints and his cock slid up and away from the toy, giving him a moment of bliss.

He gasped, feeling lightheaded, and when he came back down onto the mattress Tyler slapped him hard on the thigh. “That was naughty, Joshie. I told you I was in control of your cum, right? Not you.”

“God,” Josh croaked, hardly feeling the sting in his thigh. Because Tyler was turning the vibrator all the way up, grabbing the head of his cock, and crushing it between his hand and the toy. “No, Tyler. Please, no. For the love of - just let me go. Please, please, I’ll be good. I’ll cum again for you. I’ll cum another _two_ times if you want, just please turn it off.”

“Not until you answer me.” Tyler started shaking the vibe, sending ricochets down Josh’s straining cock that blazed all the way up into his stomach as he seized, body going stiff except for the way he tried to weakly rock his hips away from what was happening. Futilely, as Tyler had him exactly where he wanted him.

“Y-You,” Josh rasped. “You’re in control.”

“Of what?”

“Of my cum. Of my cock. It belongs to you, all of it. I belong to you.”

With a satisfied little hum, Tyler dialed the vibrator back, but didn’t remove it completely. As he slid it around to rattle against the top of the head, a spurt of precum oozed out and dribbled down Josh’s pulsing shaft.

“Beautiful,” Tyler sighed, as though he were merely admiring a work of art. “Was that a cum, Joshie?”

“No,” Josh moaned. Although how could he be sure at this point? Tyler could poke him and it would feel like an orgasm.

“My naughty boy.” Tyler rubbed the vibrator down and then back up, down and up, almost hypnotically. “Gotta get all that cum outta there. You don’t want it to stay in there, do you?”

Tyler’s words had him blushing, burning on his face and the top of his chest. The look on Tyler’s face was nothing short of pure, counterfeit innocence. His large brown eyes, supple pink lips, watching Josh like he’d asked him nothing more than if he’d like another helping at the dinner table.

Then the look changed, like a flash of lightning, and Tyler keyed the vibrator up another notch, laid it right at the tip and let it rock there, shaking Josh to his core. “You know I don’t like when my questions go unanswered, Joshua.”

“No, I don’t want it to stay in there.” Josh moaned brokenly, his body finally breaking out in sweat. “I want it out, Ty. I want it out for you.”

“That’s right, then make yourself cum, baby. Make yourself cum and I promise you can have your reward.”

Finally believing him, Josh strained, tensed the muscles in his belly and felt a few more rivulets of cum seep down off of him and onto the bed. He began to work through it again, the burning and the pain that started at the tip and snaked its way down deep into his balls.

It took him a while, as he knew it would, but eventually he was gasping, having his fourth orgasm of the night, which he saw was just a twitch of his dick as a few measly drops of cum ran out and sank down to his pubes.

Tyler turned the vibrator off, but kept his hand on Josh still, pumping him through it. He kissed Josh’s heaving chest. “So good, Joshie. So fucking good making your pretty cock cum for me over and over. Such a mess.”

Josh nodded and rolled his hips. “Y-You can stop, Ty. I’m good.”

Tyler hummed. And didn’t stop.

“T-Ty? Baby, please. Don’t make me. You said I c-could cum one more time. That was it-“

“Mmm, but _you_ said you would come another two times for me, didn’t you?”

With a pathetic little whimper, Josh realized Tyler was right. He did promise that, if only Tyler stopped the vibrator. “I-I did. But I didn’t mean-“

“You didn’t mean what? So you lied to me?” Cruelly, Tyler pinched the head of Josh’s dick and Josh threw his head back against the pillows and screamed. “You’ve been so bad tonight, Joshie, I don’t know if I ever wanna untie you. I might just keep you laid out here with the Hitachi on your swollen cock all night and come back in the morning. How’s that sound?”

“No.” Josh couldn’t think straight. “Anything but that.”

Still jacking slowly at Josh’s cock, Tyler pinched his nipple. “Then you’re gonna cum for me again. And then you’ll get your reward.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have [tumblr](http://vintagetyler.tumblr.com/).


End file.
